


Stockholm Syndrome

by Unknownexe



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, I don’t know what else to tag..., I made a chapter on Wattpad, Just read, M/M, TV Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownexe/pseuds/Unknownexe
Summary: Imagine, you wake up in a unknown place(pun not intended) with two other people. You know these people, and they know you. You see a masked figure in a suit, and they tell you, you must escape a world filled with characters from the show ‘HAPPY’ within 5 months. If this task is not completed task, you to not receive the antidote for the poison that's in your body.How do you face this challengeThis is a test for Butters Stotch, Kyle Broflovski, and Tweek Tweak, 16 year old boys to solve------Mainly based off of nightcore songs, Cuphead, and Five Nights at Freddy'sWarnings are in the first chapterthis story was mainly inspired by my friend Funtime Angel





	1. Happy

"Ike, are you still watching that dumb show?" Kyle asked his little brother from the kitchen . "Ya, is there a problem with me liking Happy, or is it the fact that since Stan went missing you been you just aren't 'Happy' to see your little brother watching the show your super best friend used to watch?" Ike asked in the most slyest way ever. "You littl-" "Kyle, how do you solve number 4?" Butters asked, trying to calm the aura of anger that was coming off of Kyle. "You know how to answer that question Butters," Kyle sighed, giving up on attack his eleven year old brother.

Butters was at the Broflovski's house to study, also to get away from his household, which contained his parents arguing about his dad cheating on his mom with a man. Tweek was also supposed to come, but he had yet to arrive to the Broflovski household.

"Bubbe and Ike, come help me with the bags!" Sheila called from the door once it opened to reveal bags of markers, construction paper, and paper work all in her hands.

"Mom, What the heck is this all about." Kyle asked, referring to all the arts and crafts items his mother had brought in, placing all the heavy bag on the kitchen table

"I'm going to use them to make my little precious Ike a banner for when we go to that Happy Restaurant for his birthday. Also, I have some supplies to make posters on the fights that have been happening a lot lately at your school." Shelia answered.

"Mom! Stop calling be little and precious, I'm eleven!" Ike embarrassingly sat back down to continue watching his favorite show.

Sheila continued her speech about how the kids fighting at South Park high school could effect the students grades, lives, and most importantly health. It made Sheila's skin crawl and pissed when she heard about a female and a male getting into a physical altercation while the teachers just watched, which supporting the females, the female won, and no, this isn't the fight between Wendy and Cartman.

The door bell rang as the characters from Happy sang a song, which Kyle and Butters wanted to break the TV when the song played.

Ike got up from the carpet, heading towards the door to open it.

"Hey Ike!" Karen McCormick greeted. She managed to bring Trica, but she mainly goes by Ruby saying that her birth name sounds like a old lady, and Firkle.

You see, Ruby really didn't want to leave here house after her brother went missing. Yes, she may have  been have been cold to her brother, and vise versa, but she loved Craig. Craig was ten when he went missing, saying that he didn't want to be a disgrace to his family anymore. People say he ended it, but Ruby didn't believe it, she didn't want to believe. Truly, she didn't know what to believe when all he did was keep secrets, like his sexuality. But that's another chapter to be discussed in the future.

As for Firkle, he's goth, what do you think the reason was because was busy playing video games or something.

"Hi guys! Mom, we'll be in my room if you need something."

"Okay, Ike!" Sheila began to disuse more on the topic she had on mind to Kyle and Butters as Ike and his gang went to his room to discuss the fan base of 'Happy', until the phone rang.

"Hello? Why hi Sharon, how are you, Randy, and Shelly doing?" Sheila asked when she got to the phone

Usually when Sharon Marsh called, Kyle would do his best to toon it out, knowing that it was Stan's mother grieving on why Stan just left, and at such a young age. The last time he saw Stan, he was with Craig. Kyle never knew how they got so close when they hated each other's guts. One thing Kyle wished was that Stan would come back, even for a second. It's been six years since then and Kyle hated when someone said his name. Kyle rested his head on the table as he attempted to toon the phone call out.

"Kyle, Tweek is around the co-"

"Shut it, Butters."

"Okay"

They sat in silence once the depressing phone call was over and Sheila went to her work space to prepare for the birthday poster for Ike.

After several minutes of silence, the door burst opened, revealing a Twitchy blonde holding a bag full of something.

"Tweek what the heck?" Butters asked

"I GOT TH-GAH! SHIT! YOU WERE RIGHT KY!" Tweek shouted, throwing the bag of mysteries open on the kitchen table, showing the three teenage boys what was in the backpack

"Tweek."

"Gah! Ya."

"I was fuckin messing with you when I said that 'Happy' was kidnapping teens and kids to make actual world filled with the characters from 'Happy'."

"Fuck you Kyle. I got the shit, it's fuckin-Gah!"

"Your little Spazzy ass know this ain't real."

"It could be"

"Shut it Butters!"

"Fuck you bitches."

"The only bitch here is-"

"Don't you dare say my mom."

"-Sheila"

"Tweek, I'm going to kill you."

"No ya not."

"Fuck off Tweek."

"Here's a Craig for ya."

"Forever live the Creek!"

"I fuck it back and fourth cuz I have more Style."

"Kyle, you dress like your late fucking gramma."

"Fuck you Tweek."

"If you fucked Creek the you already fucked me."

"I HEAR YOUR BOYS' MOUTHS! WATCH IT!"

What laid on the table was a pile of crumpled pieces of printed paper talking about the number one rumor

 

Is the 'Happy' characters kidnapping kids and teens?

 

We’ll see about 


	2. The Waiting Room

"BUTTERS, WAKE- GAH!THE FUCK UP" Tweek shouted into the sleeping blonde's ear. "H-h-He wouldn't wake up again if you keep talking!" A girl with chocolate colored hair and emerald eyes begged.  
"Rebec, you need to breath." Kyle reassured his girlfriend, holding her gently in his arms.

"S-s-shut up Kyle, Master will come and kill one of us!" She whispered yelled into her lovers ear.  
"Rebeca who is this 'Master'?" Kyle asked, still not whispering

"I thought she called Master, Kyle~" a smirk appeared on Tweek face.

"Shut it Tweek!" Kyle was about there with Tweek lewd jokes. He blames Kenny, Clyde, and Jimmy

You know what let's not talk about Kenny, he dead.  
Seriously, he died at the end of 3rd grade, in front of everybody. It was after Pip commitment his death, which no one was hurt as much as Craig, which is very surprising to everyone knowing that him and Cartman was the main two children at that time to bully Pip.  
Really, Kyle thanks Kenny, Jimmy, and Clyde for getting rid of Tweek's anxiety. Now, Tweek only stutters when he's yelling or nervous(which is rare).

"Tweek, stop yelling in my ear!" Butters shouted in a sleepy tone. Rebeca ran into a corner of the wooden room they were stuck, and curled up into a ball. Kyle slowly walked over next to her and sat down.

"Rebeca, you been shouting about this 'Master' since I woke up. Why are you so scared of him and who is he?" Kyle notice a tear fall down her face.

"I don't know much but, Kevin told me that he saw Red. He record a whole conversation with Red talking to a creepy kid with long arms that he used to walk with. He told me that he called himself 'Master'. I saw the video. He fucking killed her!" Her voice went numb after that. Tears slowly walked down her face as she whimpered 

Kyle was surprised that his girlfriend even associated with Kevin and Red when they were in the beginning of fourth grade. But then again Rebeca didn't go their school in fourth grade.

"You were friends with Kevin and Red?"

"No, I was helping Kevin look for Red."

"Oh"

They sat in the sound of Tweek making dirty jokes and Butters cussing Tweek out for his new found dirty personality. 

Hours had passed, knowing that their parents and siblings have been worried about them.

"What if we didn't go to Ike's birthday?" Butters asked without knowing he said what he said out loud. Butters had gain a habit to speak his thoughts out loud without knowing when he was felt like he was about to die or go insane.

 

"Oh geez! My Parents are gonna be awfully sore when they see me!"

"Butters, calm the fuck down, your acting like me when I was younger." Tweek said in a bored tone, standing on the wooden stage, twirling like idiot. It may not seem like he was going crazy at that moment, but he was going crazy, he's been going crazy ever since he woke up. After most of the kids they known had went missing, Tweek had found a way to keep himself from spazzing out, keep the truth inside. 

Kyle looked over to Rebeca sadly. Her hair was a complete mess to Kyle's likings. He looked over to the dark wall, far in the front of the room. He took his orange hoody off, placing it on Rebeca gently to make sure she didn't wake. Standing up,Kyle walked slowly to dark area of the room none of the teens dared to step in. Every step Kyle took to the dark area, he noticed something.

When he made it to the area that bullied their comfort, he saw a door black door with white words written on it.

"Doors lead places." Kyle read with fear hugging him.

"Kyle? What are you doing over there?" He heard Butters' voice get louder has his brain heard foot steps making their way close to him.

"Kyle?" Butters placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder.

Kyle turned around with fear choking him. 

"You know? Their something about fear that I love," a voice came from the stairs that laid in front of the wooden chairs, tables, and stage.

"It changes the way you think forever. If you fear insects, you rarely go outside, in fear that you'll see one. If you fear death, you become distant from adventure, in fear you might die. If you fear me," the voice paused. 

A figure jumped down from the second floor. It was a teenage boy. His long sharp hands stopped him from hurting himself. He wore a black suit the gave his dirty blonde hair a chance to stand out. His face was covered with a white mask that looked in bad condition. 

Rebeca woke up shivering in after the words that came out of his mouth.

"Do you fear me? If so be 'Happy' you meet Master" He clearly made a pun.

"GAH!! I FUCKING KNEW IT KYLE!!" Tweek shouted from the stage in both fear and anger.

The long hand monster giggled, jumping on to the stage. Tweek ran off.

Kyle quickly ran to his girlfriend, cradling her in his arms as a wall of protection. He whispered in her ear calming words that failed for the first time and last time as Master said something that destroyed Kyle forever as it took action.

"Time for execution! Theme for this one is: the biggest mouth. Did you talk to much? Well lets see!" He looked at Tweek. Tweek had been talking since he woke up.

Tears rolled down Kyle face. He was speechless. Anyone he ever loved had left (not counting family).

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Don't ask questions Kyle. That's your fault." Master said dully.

"KILL ME!! JUST FUCKING EXPLODED MY HEAD TO BITS!"

"Kyle, Shut up. Shut up Kyle! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE-GAH!"

Butters vomited at the sight of guts.

"Now, now. Who said I was going to kill you?"

Butters vomited again at the sight of a dead body

"WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DO IT!"

Butters vomited once more at the sight of a dead body.

"It's your execution Kyle. You big mouth." Master giggled. He jumped off the stage.

Butters vomited at the sight of being touched on the cheek by a killer.

"Lets watch some TV, shall we."

" No more vomit please. don't want to get your cute little blue hoodie anymore messy do we, cutie?"

Butters nodded, scared to move

"No more talking please, thank you spaz"

Tweek fell to the ground, pulling out his hair.

"And no more asking to die Kyle, I would definitely appreciate that."

Kyle held back tears and vomit, pulling his hair, as he tried to avoid looking at the guts and brains of his girlfriend, Rebeca.

If you fear Master, you'll die, in fear that he may kill.

••••

"I wonder what time it is?"

"Most likely 12:59- nope 1:00."

"Okay thanks!"

"Karen! Stay still, I'm still fixing your ponytails!"

"GO TO BED!!"

"Geez Firkle, I thought you loved this episode "

"We need to stay up for brand new episode time date-"

"Ike, Firkle, Karen, and Ruby! Go to bed!" Ike's mom busted the door open to Ike's room

"And Kyle isn't here..."

"What?"

"Kyle didn't come back from-" Ike was cut off by his sentence as his mother ran to the phone in the kitchen. 

"GERALD! KIDS! GET DRESS, WE'RE GOING TO POCLIE STATION!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
